She's No You
by sweetiex3
Summary: Bradin was the typical player. Getting with girls and dumping them was his usual weekly routine. What happens when he runs into a familiar face? Read and review!
1. Current Status: Single

**A/N: **Many of you have probably forgotten about me by now since I haven't updated in all of eternity. I'm extremely sorry, but I had a gigantic case of "writer's block" that's haunted me for months and months. I'm back now, fresh with a brand new idea that just popped in my head after reading a great book. I don't think I'll be continuing my other un-continued Summerland fanfics.

**Summary:** Yes, another typical Bradin story; girls falling for him, them getting intimate with each other, Bradin breaking their hearts, blah blah blah. But is it really as bad as it sounds? READ, find out, and tell me what _you_ think.

* * *

It was an unusually foggy day on the California coast, nothing but gray skies, palm tress swaying with the wind, and waves clashing on the shore. Sounding pretty dull right? Not really.

Bradin was sprawled across Bridgette's bed, pants on the ground, shirt on the bedpost, skirt dangling on the corner of the bright-colored dresser, you get my point.

Bridgette let out a tiresome sigh as she sat up and positioned herself at the edge of her bed. She reached for her striped, button-up shirt, and put it on. As she was buttoning up from the bottom up, leaving just enough cleavage to reveal her lacy, polka-dotted, patterned bra, she turned to Bradin and looked into his sea-blue, hazel beautiful eyes.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked him nonchalantly.

Bradin returned a dreary stare and replied with,

"I dunno, anything."

"Wanna head down to the beach?" She asked him, hoping he'd give her more than just that.

"Nah." He replied tediously.

"Pier?" She asked, half preoccupied with texting a quick message to her friend, possibly sharing all the juicy details of her and Bradin's "friendly" intercourse.

"Nope." Bradin replied, yet again with a monotonous one-worded reply.

"So are you looking forward to our one week anniversary this Friday?" She asked, hoping for something more than his repetitive replies.

"Bridgette, I gotta ask you something." Bradin's thought long and hard about this (okay maybe not that long and that hard), but he knew he had to do this sooner or later. Don't get him wrong, Bridgette was attractive, really attractive; but Bradin just didn't see what he was benefiting from all of this. He felt that the spark between them has slowly died down. He wanted more, more excitement, more sparks. He yearned for the shivering feeling he had when a girl's luscious lips barely touched his.

"Yeah, anything baby." She replied, a little relieved that she got more than one word from him this time.

"I really think we should take a break." Bradin said without being hesitant at all.

"You mean like, a vacation?" Bridgette's mouth curved into a smile.

Poor Bridgette, she didn't get the hint.

"No, babe, I mean I think we should, you know, not see each other anymore." Bradin replied. "Break up."

Bridgette's smile quickly slumped into a frown. She raised her eyebrows with disbelief. How could Bradin, head of the surfing club, turn down her, head of the cheerleading squad? They were clearly meant to be.

"You're breaking up with me?" Her voice started to rise. "You practically just pounced on me like five minutes ago! And now you want to break up?"

"Well…yeah." He replied, once again, nonchalantly.

"How could you do this to me! What about our anniversary?" She replied, glowering at him.

"Well, I'm sorry Bridgette, but I'm sure you'll find a guy that's better than me, someone that's meant to be with you. I'm just not that guy."

"Ughhhh!" Bridgette let out a blood-curdling scream that caused Bradin to get up from her bed and head out the door.

As he walked out her front door, he heard her dialing on her jewel-accessorized cell phone. Her window was wide open.

"He dumped ME!" She just about screamed to one of her close friends.

Bradin's immediate reaction was to let out a long laugh. He was so used to this; it was like a weekly routine. He continued walking down her street. Just to past the time, he decided to dial his best friend, Lucas' number. He pressed the 1 button on his cell phone and the phone immediately started ringing.

"Yo." Was the familiar greeting across the line.

Bradin pressed the button allowing him to cross at the crosswalk and replied with, "Dude, I just dumped Bridgette, and now she's all pissed off at me."

He heard an immediate laugh on the other line. "And this is surprising to you? Dude, Brae, all the other girls you've dumped have all been pissed off at you."

"I know! But for some reason this one feels like the weirdest one. Buh, whatever, I'm over it now." He responded not feeling at all regretful for the break-up. "I'm single now."

"Well finally! I've been waiting for you to get single so we could start 'girl-scouting' again." His boisterous friend replied. "I'll meet you under the pier tomorrow so we could start scoping out some hottays!"

Bradin chuckled. "Later man." He replied just before flipping down the cover of his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

He was single again.

And it just felt so damn…awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	2. Summer Vacation

"Flight 31B to Playa Linda, California is now boarding." The loudspeakers boomed. Crystal A. Turner slung her partially ripped, rustic carry-on bag over her shoulder and followed her best friend, Carly, to board the plane. Ever since the catastrophic flood occurred in her hometown in Kansas, her overprotective parents felt very apprehensive about going out of town again, especially about her going alone.

"This will be _the_ best vacation we've ever taken!" Crystal's friend, Carly said giddily as they looked for their seats. They spotted their second class seats, three rows from the safety exits, and just near the airplane wing, to be exact. Ever since her friend brought up her bold idea of visiting California for summer vacation, Crystal's been more timid about it. Basically, Carly's the outgoing, outdoorsy, fun, aggressive, wild, boy-loving, popular type of gal, while Crystal on the other hand is the shy, at-home, cozy, smart, but sporty type.

In addition to all that, Crystal had some pretty severe parents, and they've gotten all the more strict after the flood incident. Even though Carly and Crystal have been best friends since they were in diapers, Crystal's parents always had some second thoughts about Carly. After much anticipation from begging, convincing, and even a little bit of lying with the help of Carly, Crystal finally received her parent's approval. They said that they were staying at Carly's aunt and uncles' house; that part was true. What her parents didn't know was that Carly's aunt and uncle were pretty much like Carly; fun, outgoing, wild, young-minded type people.

As Crystal was getting situated in her seat for disembarkation, she was still in disbelief about going to California. It was one of the many places she's always wanted to visit, and never got the chance to because of her overprotective parents. As the plane lifted off and ascended higher and higher into the air, Crystal thought she'd try getting her mind off the fact that they were thousands of feet in the air.Carly didn't seem to mind. She looked like she was in a groovin' mood with her ears all plugged up with blaring music coming from her ipod.

Crystal decided to reminiscence. This was probably the first vacation she's taken after the flood. Before the incident, she remembered, her parents used to be a lot of casual about things, everyday was a sunny day in Kansas, the weather was perfect, and not a raindrop in sight. Crystal leaned her chair and started closing her eyes. It all happened when she was in middle school, 7th grade to be exact; it was the best year of her life.

It was the year she got her very first kiss. Crystal's mouth slowly turned unto a grin at the thought of it. It was with her best friend, Bradin. Bradin Westerly. They were the best of friends. It was hard to believe, but she was closer to him that she was with Carly at the time. She told him everything she knew. They spent their summers swimming, bike riding, talking on the phone, going to the movies; she lost count of the number of things they did.

They were at the lake near their house. It was a dark starry night, the moon lit up the twinkling water; everything was perfect. As they stood there, looking out into the water, side by side. Without warning, his hand brushed against hers, and her immediate reply was slowly cupping hers with his. With that instant, they awkwardly looked at each other, and giggled nervously. But for some strange reason, their hands just stayed cupped, as if they never wanted to let go. After that things got even better. Crystal looked deep into his sea blue-green eyes, and he stared back at her gray, hazel-y ones. Their faces slowly moved closer and closer to one another, until they were merely inches away. Soon enough, his lips brushed against hers, and they leaned into a light kiss. Everything around them was a blur, it was so perfect; until the next day. The day that changed her life forever.

"Peanuts?"

Startled, Crystal opened her eyes abruptly finding a flight attendant over her, nearly shoving a peanut bag into her face.

"Um, yeah, thank you." She replied, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, and took the bag.

"Finally you're up!" Her friend Carly unplugged her headphones and looked at her. She poured her very own peanuts into the palm of her hands and shoved them into her mouth. "You've been dozing off for the last couple of hours!"

"Wow, that long?" Crystal looked at her friend in disbelief. All that reminiscing probably made her doze off into a deep sleep.

"Yeah!" her friend replied, shoving another palm full of peanuts into her mouth. "So I've been planning out our whole trip while you were sleeping."

"Really? I wanna hear it." Crystal lied, all she really wanted to do was go back to her peaceful slumber.

Her friend perked up. "Okay SO. The first thing we're going to do when we land is go to the airport bathroom and change into our swimsuits. We'll put camis and a skirt over it, well at least until we hit the beach." Her friend giggled. "You _did_ bring that bikini I bought for you, didn't you?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Crystal lied again. She just thought the idea of exposing her bare skin to the open public was unnecessary. Unfortunately, her friend thought the exact opposite. "I did bring my tankini though."

"Crys, Crys, Crys…" Carly shook her head and laughed. "Believe me, you aren't going to get any guys wearing that thing. It's a good thing I packed two extra bikinis, I knew you'd 'forget' them"

"Greeeatt." Crystal said with sarcasm. Her friend laughed in response.

It didn't really matter to her what crazy things her friend was going to make her do. She came to California to have the best time of her life. She was over Bradin now, she hasn't seen him since the flood. They haven't really kept in contact. She thought she'd start off all fresh again and forget her past, and her grueling parents. She thought she was going to have the best time of her life. Again.


	3. The Drama Just Begun

The rays from the sun beat down on Crystal's skin as she walked out of the airport doors. The she breathed in the hot humid air and let out a sigh of disbelief. This was just too good to be true.

Carly took it all in calmly and collectively. "Can you believe it Crys! We're here! We're actually here! In California! I can't wait to hit the beach! Can you? This is going to be the best vacation ever! Soon we'll be struttin' down that beach actin' all fly for the guys, our hair flying in the wind, the refreshing water splashing against our feet, heads turning our way, I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! WHERE is my aunt? She's supposed to be here here by now. We need to get this vacation started! This is gonna be _the_ best vacation of our lives-″

Crystal shoved the palm of her hand into Carly's mouth and laughed. "Caaaalm down girly. You're starting to scare people." And Crystal was right; people around them looked at her as if she was their savior for shutting up that girl. One wacky man lingering by the revolving doors even clapped.

"Carly!"

Crystal and her friend turned around searching until they eventually found the source of the sound.

"Aunt Becka!" Carly sprawled her arms wide open ready for a bear hug. Her aunt hugged her back and planted a quick peck on her cheek.

"This must be your friend!" her aunt said looking at Crystal with a grin spreading from ear to ear. She planted a kiss on Crystal's cheek as well, startling her a little causing her to take a step back.

"Sorry…" Carly laughed at Crystal's reaction. "My aunt gets a little overly excited when she meets people I know."

"Oh, I do _not_." Carly's aunt chuckled. "Come on girls! Let's hussle, we need get back to my house in time for lunch! I'm making grilled-cheese sandwiches! Then after, you must see the beach, they're stocked with cute surfers! This'll probably be the best vacation of your lives!"

Crystal followed Carly and her aunt to the car as her aunt kept rambling on about what a wonderful time they'd have. Aunt Becka was exactly like Carly. Big shocker.

Their car managed to escape the chaotic airport. As Carly sat beside her aunt, reminiscing the good 'ol days, Crystal sat in the back looking out the car window in complete awe. The streets, the beach, it all looked like another episode of _Laguna Beach_. The coast was stocked full of half-naked guys with skimpy-bikini-wearing girls beside them.

For some strange reason, Crystal had this guilty feeling inside of her, like this whole vacation was just so wrong for her. But then a little part of her loved it, and just wanted to get as much action here as she possibly could.

After about fifteen minutes or so, they finally reached the house.

"We're here!" Carly's aunt said as she backed up and attempted to make a crazy rear-end park next to the house. They jumbled out of the car and grabbed their luggage.

The expression on Crystal's face was priceless. She thought she was dreaming. This was her ultimate dream house! The abode was surrounded with a white picket fence, but there was this huge beach plopped right in front of it, making it not look so old-fashioned. What had kept her family from moving to this place like…ever!

"Well, we're this is it." Carly's aunt sighed as if she was living in a raggedy old apartment in the middle of a bustling city.

"This is it?" Crystal looked at Carly's aunt and scoffed in between her words. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Aunt Becka laughed. "Yeah, but wait until you guy inside. It's like a tornado just whipped it's way into our house and out the back door."

She was right. The place was a mess. It even gave Crystal some second thoughts about staying there. She could tell Carly thought the same thing too with the disgusted expression on her face.

"It's, um, nice Aunt Becka." Carly said trying to sound pleased.

"Oh no it's not." her aunt replied. "Even I wouldn't live here if I had the choice to, and I know you two want to get out of here as fast as you can, but we promised you parents that we'd watch after you, and there's just no other place we could keep you."

Carly had a plan. I could tell because her frown on her face was slowly turning upside down into a mischievous smile. We're gonna be in trouble.

"I have the perfect plan!" Carly said giddily. "Why don't we stay at a nearby hotel? I mean, we wouldn't want to be a burden to you and Uncle Richie. Besides, you could come over anytime you want to and check up on us!"

Oh no she didn't. Crystal thought bad thoughts to herself, jumping to conclusions. If her parents found out they were staying at a hotel, occupied with millions of young people and no responsible adult supervising their every move, they'd totally kill her! Literally.

"Carly, are you out of your mind!" Crystal practically screamed at her friend. "You know how my parents are! And you know what they're gonna do to me if they ever find out!"

"Well what they don't know can't hurt them right?" Carly smiled evilly.

"Carly, I think she's right." Aunt Becka reasoned. "Usually, I'd give in, but after hearing what Crystal just said, I don't want to be the reason for her getting punished."

"Ugh, fine." Carly said picking up her stuff and marching up the steps of the house. Crystal felt bad about making her friend angry, but she knew she was right, and it was the safer choice.

It was getting late, and Crystal's friend was giving her the silent treatment for quite a while now. Dinner that night was the most awkward moments of her life. It was just her, Carly, and Carly's aunt. Her uncle had to work late, as he usually does. So she heard.

"Can you pass the salt please?" Crystal asked Carly, who was sitting across from the table.

"If we were at a hotel, we'd probably be ordering room service, asking for salt." Carly replied, sliding over the salt.

Strike that last statement about the silent treatment. If Carly wasn't giving her friend the silent treatment, she'd be talking to her, but only making her feel guilty about it.

Crystal rolled her eyes. This always happened once in a while. They'd just be like this for about a day or two, but the next day they'd be the best of friends again.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run." Crystal said, getting up. "Carly, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll just stay at home watching TV with no cable, unlike many hotels would provide." She answered with a slightly annoyed tone. "No offence Aunt Becka."

"None taken." Her aunt replied, picking up her finished plate and walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be back in about thirty minutes then." Crystal replied. She stored her plate in the dishwasher and walked up the steps into the guest room.

"A run on the shore would do me good, especially when it's cool out at night." She said to herself as she rumbled through her suitcase looking for her track outfit. Crystal may be known as a "party pooper", or a "wet blanket", unlike her friend whom was the total opposite, but she had a love for sports. She was the star runner if her track team. She had to run at least a mile a day, or else she'd feel tired and lazy the rest of that day.

After changing into her clothes, she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, this time leaving her side-swept bangs alone, instead of clipping them like she usually did. She went downstairs finding Carly lounging on the messy couch, flipping through channels. Crystal sighed, and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

As she walked out onto the beach, her shoes filling up with sand. This wasn't going to work. She immediately took off her tennis shoes and laid them near the house. She pulled off her socks and stuck them into the shoes. She'd run barefoot.

"Running barefoot, what a risktaker." She thought to herself. When would she ever do anything exciting in her life?

She shook the thought out of her mind as she ran along the beach, the water cooling her feet with each step she ran. She continued to go, running her troubles away.

**A/N: **I know there were no Summerland characters in this chapter, but I assure you they'll be there in all of the rest of the chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! Just a little message to those who haven't read my profile yet, I changed my penname to **sweetiex3**. It used to be xsweeetieex. Hopefully I'll keep this one from now on! Oh and again, reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
